


两次会话与一次觉察

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, M/M, Murder Mystery, Police Officer!Juudai, Professor!Yuusei
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: 我不知道他的知识与能力从何而来，但总觉得，我们似乎分享着一种相似的气味。我也知道这种说法有故弄玄虚的嫌疑，但我的嘴太笨，事实就是真的说不明白。
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki





	两次会话与一次觉察

掀开侧对街口的旧式门帘，我穿过狭窄的步道，安定地坐在熟悉的吧台拐角里侧。小巧饱满的灰色双肩包卸在一旁，背上放松了很多。现在正是早晨十点左右，并不忙碌的婆婆微笑着看了我一眼，阖上了手中的相册。

“刑警先生又来啦，还是老样子？”

“啊，是。麻烦了！”

大概是因为我一如往常的期待表情，婆婆的眼睛又愉快地眯成两道细缝，脑后的发饰在灯光下闪着光。她一边连声应着“好，好”，一边手法娴熟地准备起来，一点也看不出是上了年纪的样子。

这家料理店的名字叫做九十九，读起来并不是普通的数字，据我所知，这是店家的姓氏。我不是那种随时随地都能闲聊起来的人，也不是站在街上就会有人来搭讪的帅哥，得知情报的原因不过是在这个上班族都在奋斗的时间段，店里的客人往往只有我一个。

最初是鲛岛警部分配来的搜查任务需求而已。

当然这家店的料理对我来说也是上乘的。

“您的吃相可真像我家的孙子呀。”

首次拜访的那回，观察完毕的婆婆偷偷笑着叙述起家事，一口类似心园的方言。我也就杂乱地吃着一并作为情报吸收了，就像呼吸空气一样自然。职业的本能嘛。

说起来惭愧，大学毕业的我好不容易地做到了巡查部长的头衔，虽然早已达到升职的下限，最近竟然还在为了警部补的考试头痛。明日香就为此念叨了不下两年。一想到这里，我就忍不住抓抓头发。

婆婆稳当地端着天妇罗盖饭放在我面前。

“今天也给您准备了饭团，临走时可别忘了啊。”

“多谢了！”

我夸张地夹着筷子合掌行礼，迫不及待地开动了。

“会在这个时候吃盖饭的也就只有您了。那一位今天不来吗？”

“唉？他啊——”

门帘又被掀动了。

真是说到就到，婆婆口中的“那一位”先生。轻薄版型的风衣外套，不热爱系上风纪扣的衬衫，无论如何都不会出错。童实野大学里尤为年轻的准教授拎着手提电脑包，落座在我旁边时身上还带着淡淡的女式香水味，肯定又被麻烦的学生缠上了吧。我窃笑起来。

“早上好啊。所以这回是谁？”

“什么？”

这家伙还给我装傻。

“课，后，答，疑。”

“十六夜。”

还是她啊，我记得这个女学生，在我和游星初遇的那起童实野大学杀人事件上——

即便自缢死的迹象相当明显，因为血液中检查出了残存的毒物，在分析死者生前的行为倾向后，自杀的可能性排除。作为现场的第一发现人，推断的死亡时期不在场证明过于模糊，同时又与死者拥有男女关系，医学部的十六夜几乎被整个负责小组认定为首要嫌疑人。然而刑警的直觉告诉我事实并非如此。在确凿证物的搜寻陷入谜局之时，名为不动的工学准教授登场了。

我一直以为大学里的教授们都是群我行我素的怪人，做着与其说研究性强不如评判为奇幻的课题，多多少少会有烟瘾，再精于打理自己的也可能在衬衫上留下咖啡渍，步入四十代就立刻冒出老头味，哪见过这种清爽的类型。收回视线的我发现连明日香都稍微愣住了。比起我的毛躁西装打扮，或许他更有接近真相的气质吧。

接下去就是预备侦探的首秀了。利用身份限制情况下有限获取的情报，掌握了死者以生命仪器研究为借口进行非法人体实验的信息。又联系到协助的失踪工学部留学生这一突破口，在检查校内监视摄像时意外捕捉到了作为其监护人却未曾造访的长姐的影像。获悉尸体具体情况后推测这位模特女士首先对死者投毒使其丧失行动能力，随即又把最后一步设置为“自杀”来完成目的，顺带迷惑视线。就行动而言错漏百出，应该是被复仇的欲望冲昏了头脑。

“是为了亲情而杀的人。”

他如此定论道，垂下的左手捏成拳头，不正常地颤抖着。

我不由自主地拍拍他的肩膀。

私下把这次事件认定为胜利的我，在事件过后约他去天上院的酒吧作为犒劳，邀请被意料之外地接受了。而更让人意外的是，他竟然不会喝酒，于是吹雪先生好心地赠送了一杯“献给好孩子”的牛奶，甚至还提议我也放弃酒水这一选项，说什么“乖乖的小狗才会有姐姐喜欢”。喂，那你自己抽什么烟啊。

“已经是面貌可怖的中年人了，请不要这样调侃我。”

不动准教授说着抿了一口。

“也不过是三十来岁，没必要自称大叔吧。”

“游城先生倒是年轻有为。”

“我啊，我也差不多了啊——等等，你这是在挖苦我吗？教授，我们才认识几天吧。”

“对着才认识几天的大人就立刻用平语对话了吗？”

“唔唔——”

我被这个男人的话噎住了。这让我无比想要怪罪莫名其妙的亲切氛围，都是先前“同一战线”带来的错觉吧。

可是世道上有这样一个道理，姓游城的人大多时候不会认输。

“就刑侦上的资历来说，我可是您的前辈啊。要不要考虑一下成为搜查一课的新人呢？”

我开玩笑地抛出完全权力以外的橄榄枝，即使我本人是有些希望这个愿望成真的，这么好用的脑子，自然是要交出来供奉给正义了。

“我可不能丢下工学部的学生啊。不过叫一声‘游城先生’，我倒是没觉得哪里冒犯了。”

“你叫的‘游城’怎么听怎么奇怪，没必要拿应付女学生的声音来应付男人。”

“那，‘十代先生’？”

他不理解地皱皱眉，又转而一脸得意地望向我。

看啊看啊，才喝了一杯，难道我就醉了吗？

“在呢，‘游星君’。听起来跟流星群太像啦，是吧，游——星——？”

“是啊，十代先生。”

可能经过那次事件，十六夜就对游星产生了好感吧。同样借此，对宽容的搜查一课来说，他便成了外援一般的存在。我不知道他的知识与能力从何而来，但总觉得，我们似乎分享着一种相似的气味。我也知道这种说法有故弄玄虚的嫌疑，但我的嘴太笨，事实就是真的说不明白。

果然大家被一个工学部的准教授抢饭碗还是有点不好受，就算鲛岛警部尤为中意他的助力。不过，工学部？是以，礼对他的定位也成了“第二的谜之男”，我可没有兴趣知道第一是谁。

之后尤贝尔问起我对游星的态度时，我鬼使神差地用了斎王先生喜爱的词语之一，命运。然后沙发上的紫色抱枕就被她拿起来丢向我的方向，我笑嘻嘻地接下。因为某些过错，不管她丢来几次我都会接下的。

至于我是如何认识那位著名塔罗牌占卜师的，就完完全全是另一个故事了。

“碰上了开心事？怎么，是不是证件上变成‘警部补’了，十代先生？”

“还真是不读空气啊。你也有失误的一天吗？既然如此也请好好加油。”

“当然只是玩笑而已。上翘的头发说明了在我来之前你肯定自己抓过，这一般是你烦躁时候的表现。据我了解，搜查一课最近没接到什么高深的报案，显然你也没被房东赶出租屋，结合你带来的背包，从体积和形状上来看不只是几册资料这种程度的内容物，想必是把电脑和参考试题集都带来了吧，那你一定是正为升职考试而烦恼了。最后是刚才的那个表情，颧大肌轻微上提，构成基本微笑的趋势，关系一下我提到的十六夜和不正常的中断思考时间，不难猜到你顺势回想起了童大的杀人事件，连带着包括一些关于我的记忆。说吧，早乙女小姐又给我重新安排了什么名号吗？”

“颧、颧大肌？不是，为什么猜中了啊？你又不是人类学部的，不要拿我当观察样本啊！”

“嗯——对游城十代的秘技吧。”

“这种台词我在吹雪给的漫画里也看到过，不适合你这种角色，还是交给我吧。”

“暂且不谈。特意打电话叫我来干什么？不能自己去我的办公室吗？”

“我对大学有阴影啊。其实你的公寓也可以，不过那种毫无生气的地方也不适合我。”

“所以什么事？”

“当然是你感兴趣的了。”

我吞下几口饭，又灌了自己一口水。仪式般地放下筷子拍拍手，神秘兮兮地从背包里抽出一沓复印资料，不知为什么格外小心地摆在他面前。

游星惊讶的次数本来就鲜少，也可能是情绪雷达部分损坏的我察觉不出，但能让他露出这副模样的事情，特殊性可想而知。他的指尖抚过照片的某处，如果我没看错的话，是尸体胸口处纯黑的印刷体“8”。

沉默的时间太长了。

“差不多可以开动了吧？你说，这个‘8’会不会是倒计时的意思？”

“……终于又出现了啊。”

“哈？”

复印件被他悉数收入手提包的隔层中，速度快得实在叫人看不清。

“喂，你……”

话语哽在喉咙里。我大致判断出这不是想象中的开端，留下标志物多是连环杀人的特征，可在此之前我却没有相关的记忆。是只有他才知道的事情吗？

“游星？”

“我父亲死的时候，身上也有这个标志。”

他再次看向我，眼睛里早已失去了温度。

——啊，我由此确定，那种气味是真实存在的。

**Author's Note:**

> 以及：  
> 0、假的标配侦探助手模式，脑力低暂时编不出诡计和动机。  
> 1、童实野大学杀人事件的死者是迪威恩（谁）。  
> 2、尤贝尔普通人存在。  
> 3、气味的意向最简单来说就是手刃罪犯的决意，不过两个人都有好好克制在安全范围内。  
> 4、不是8，是∞。  
> 5、关系进度：没被察觉的友情以上。


End file.
